Don't be scared
by Ebonimcfly
Summary: Liz hasn't been herself for a while and the cast are getting worried. Whats happened to Liz? Why is she acting like this? Can anyone help? this isn't a Victorious fanfiction but does include some Victorious clips
1. Chapter 1

Avans POV

It all started a few weeks ago when me and Liz had to do a kissing scene and when I leant in she flinched, I didn't understand why she did this as we have had to kiss more than once and it's just seemed normal now. Liz has changed a lot lately always wearing long-sleeved tops, never really coming out with the cast and just being really quiet which isn't normal for Liz at all she's usually the loud one and always making jokes. This is just a completely different Liz.

Ariana's POV

Liz has been acting real strange for the past few weeks, she barely talks to anyone which definitely isn't right Liz and I are always on the phone talking and chatting with the rest of the cast, but for some reason she hasn't participated in any of this for a while. I am starting to get really worried as I think I might be loosing my best friend, but not in the way you think I feel like she's there but she isn't her head is always down and when she walks anywhere she looks lost. I just don't know what to do.

Leon's POV

I don't know what's been up with Liz recently she ain't been acting herself at all. I don't think it's any of my business to get involved but I heard her crying the other day in her dressing room it sounded like she was on the phone but I'm not completely sure. I hope we get the Liz we all know and love back soon as I'm starting to think if it goes on the way it is now we could loose her.

Danielle's POV

I've never seen Liz act like this before it's as if she's stuck in character but definitely not Jade, more as someone whose loosing the sense of life. It worries me to see her like this because we don't know what's going on and we have no way of helping her. It's like she's stuck in a deep sea of depression. It just isn't right.

Matts POV

Liz has been acting weird for so long now it sickens me to think that something really is wrong with her and is really troubling her. Me and Liz are always making crazy videos and making everyone else laugh but this hasn't happened in weeks. I don't know if she just isn't happy with herself right now or someone is making her like this, I really wanna find out though so we can help her. I want the old Liz back.

Victorias POV

I don't know what's going on, but Liz hasn't been herself in ages I wonder what has happened because one day shes all smiles and laughs then the next she's... basically it looks like she's depressed. We can't talk to her anymore we all feel so distant and helpless. If I could I would pull her out of what ever it's is she's in I would because I just want the funny, loud Liz back.

Liz's POV

No one knows what's happening and I don't want them to know, I'm perfectly fine being me and I don't need anyone else getting in the way of that. I wish people would stop assuming things because I am the only one who knows what I'm doing and that's how I want it to be!


	2. Don't cry

Avans POV  
(On phone)  
"Hey Liz" I said waiting for an answer  
"Oh hey Avan" she replied a few minutes later I could hear someone shouting her name angrily in the background I didn't know who it's was or why they were shouting her name like that but I didn't dare to ask, because she probably wouldn't tell me anyway or start crying which she's been doing a lot of lately.  
"What's up Avan?" her voice braking  
"Oh yeah sorry erm nothing really just wanted to know if you maybe wanna come out for a bit later," I said trying to concentrate on her voice and not the one in the background  
"Oh erm I..." The phone went dead.

I decided to drive to her house, because something was definitely wrong and hearing her almost cry on the phone again I just couldn't leave it anymore.

'Ding dong' I rang the door bell... No answer I rang again and this time some guy I'd never met before opened the door.  
"Hey is Liz there?" I asked  
"Yes but she's busy why?" The strange guy asked me sternly  
"Can I see her?" This guy was weird I don't know what it is but there's just something about this guy that bugs me.  
"Wait there" he took at least 5 minutes to answer one simple question something definitely wrong  
"LIZ" I shouted seeing her face relieved  
"Hey Avan sorry my phone died yeah let's go now" she's seemed hesitant to leave  
"Yeah sure".

Liz's POV

Avan will never know how thankful I am for him to have come to my house I couldn't stay there any longer I needed to get out.

"How you doing then Gillies?" Avan asked with a smile  
"Yeah I'm good you?" I said lying obviously  
"Yeah great better now I know that your ok" he answered looking at me like an adoring child  
"Your sweet, where do you wanna go?" I laughed  
"That's so nice to hear, er wanna go to my house we can have something to eat I'll cook it on the barbecue I can do some of your weird vegan food" he joked  
"Hey and what's so nice to hear?" I asked hitting him lightly on the chest  
"You laugh again" now a quite long haired Avan said whilst driving off  
"So your house then?" I questioned  
"Sure I have something to show u when we get there" he seemed excited

Avans POV

I was so happy Liz seemed to be acting some what normal again I don't know how long it would last so I'm planning to enjoy this time with her. I love Liz okay she's amazing and talented and just so beautiful, but I can't ask her out not now, not when she's been acting the way she has. I wouldn't I couldn't jeopardise what we have now I don't tell her this but she's like my best friend and obviously I want to be more but I just can't and she has a boyfriend anyway so it wouldn't make a difference.  
His name is Jacob they started dating last month we used to see a lot of him but then for some reason it just seemed like he'd disappeared he was never around and Liz never talked about him? It's a strange relationship they have well if they are still together. My one big problem with this Jacob guy is that he treats Liz like shit he never texts her first or calls she has to make the effort and when he gets home he expects his dinner to be ready and laid out on the table for him, even though Liz is the one who works and makes money. It just pisses me off at the end of the day Liz deserves 1000000 times better than that she's so special and for him to be doing that to her just isn't right.

"And we are here" I said braking silence  
"God I haven't been here in what feels like forever" Liz somewhat whispered  
"Yeah come on let's go in I have to show you something" I think I sounded like an 2 year old but I was just excited to show her my surprise "close your eyes"  
"They are closed where am I going?" She seemed to be holding her arms up to her face I don't know why?  
"Open" her expression said it all "surprise do you like it?"  
"Oh my god Avan!" I think she was crying "I can't believe it you actually did this I thought you were kidding!"  
"Why would I kid?" I smirked seeing how happy she was

Okay so last month when Liz came to my house she said how cool it would be if there was a balcony looking over the sea that went the whole way around the house I thought about it a lot and decided that I should do it.

Liz's POV  
I can't believe Avan did this I really didn't think he was going to. It looks amazing, but why do I have the feeling he did this for me? Like sure he probably just really liked the idea but I don't know it just seems weird how excited he was to show me?

"Liz you wanna show me how to cook this vegan food, cause as you can tell I don't usually cook this kind of thing?" He said slyly  
"I didn't know u cooked at all Jogia" I smirked getting him back  
"Hey I cook!" He shouted back defensively, I couldn't help but laugh.

Avans POV

Liz was being her self around me that was the best feeling to have her feel like she can be herself.

"So what's life been like?" I asked then immediately regretted as she broke down in tears.


	3. Somewhat normal

Avans POV

"Liz I'm sorry please listen I didn't mean to make you cry" I said

"I have to go I'm sorry it's not you I promise" she just about got these words out

"What no please just stay a minute, what's going on Liz?" I could see her face cover with worry as I asked, but now I needed to know, "please tell me I can't stand to see you like this any longer"

"Avan I'm sorry" with that she left, I couldn't grab her to make her stay just so I could find out what's really going on.

We didn't speak for the rest of the week...

We had 2 weeks off Victorious whilst the set got re-done for new episodes so that second week I planned a trip for all the Victorious cast. Leon, Ariana, Daniella, Matt and I (Vic can't make it she's got to work on her music). I text, called, emailed and DMed Liz about coming but nothing nothing in reply she hasn't been on twitter for a week and even her fans are starting to get worried!

I drove to her house again I wasn't letting her miss out! So I pulled up outside to see some other guy sitting on the step.

"Hey who are you?" He asked

"I'm Liz's friend I need to see her please" I felt like a child asking my friends mum if they can play out

"Let me go get her" once the door opened I could hear a scream, someone shouting and laughing I don't know what the hell happens in this house, but I am going to find out! Five minutes later he returned and said Liz will be out in a minute.

He closed the door and I sat on the step listening to the life inside the house, which didn't seem to sound very pleasant, a few minutes later the door opened and Liz stood there with her face covered.

"Liz I..." She fell into my arms, I wasn't going to ask what's happening because I know she wouldn't come with me. I carried her to my car and we drove to a place far away where no one else could see us.

Liz's POV

I didn't know what was happening all I knew was that I trusted Avan and I know he wouldn't hurt me. He had hold of me the whole drive his arm around my waist his other working the wheel whilst he put my hand on the gear stick, I felt so comfortable around him, like although all this is happening I can still be myself around him.

Him and I have a real strong connection our friendship is crazy and confusing it seems like we are in a relationship because we are real handsy with each other and always seem to be holding and cuddling each other, but we aren't we are just REALLY good FRIENDS.

"Avan?" I said once I had calmed down a little

"Hey shhh it's ok" he answered hearing the break in my voice

"Where are we?" I asked sheepishly

"Somewhere you can cry and let out all this inside of you and no one will ever know" Avan answered with a sympathetic smile

"You know isn't it weird how Jade will just listen to Beck and let him take her anywhere and me and you do the same?" I whispered wondering whether I should of regretted it

"Hmmm now miss Gillies is this you trying to flirt with me or just bring up something to change the subject?" He smirked

"Shut up you!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Avans POV

I made her close her eyes then I basically carried her out to the middle of no where! It was this big open space with nothing but trees and hills surrounding it, I knew Liz would love it she loves stuff like this.

Hearing her say all that about how we are like Beck and Jade before made me think about how all I want to do is call her mine, have her with me everyday and have her here so I could protect her from being hurt.

"Avan can you put me down now and can I open my eyes?" She giggled, I think she secretly likes me carrying her but won't admit it

"Just a sec" I answered quickly, I told her once I put her down I started to tickle her knowing she hated it

"AVAN STOP NO NOW... AVAN!" She screamed happily I couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Somewhere only we know

Avan's POV

"Really Avan put me down now!" Liz attempted to shout, but her voice lowered as she seemed to grimace in pain, "Liz are you ok?"  
"Mmmm" she mumbled through the pain  
"Do you want some water?" I asked worried  
"Yeah please" her voice quiet but not in as much pain. She struggled to grip the bottle of water as I gave it to her  
"Thank you" she answered after taking a sip.

Liz's POV

Ugh why did this have to happen now! He's gonna ask me questions that I just don't want to answer, he looked so worried and I hate that I'm the reason why he looked like that!

"Are you ok now?" Avan asked still looking worried well more panicked now  
"Yeah fine, guess my stomach didn't agree with being tickled" I lied  
"Liz you won't lie to me will you?" He asked sadly  
"Course I wou... Avan" I gave up  
"Yes" I think he knew where this was heading  
"I think you know just as much as I do that where I am now is not where I want to be, but I'm not ready to change that..." he cut me off

Avan's POV

"Liz if your not happy get yourself out I care too much about you to see you the way you are any longer, you can stay with me just please don't make yourself suffer to make someone else happy!" I had to say it  
"I'm not ready for a change" she said quietly, "listen when I'm ready I will tell you everything can we just enjoy this time together. please"  
"Okay when your ready" he sounded just about as tired of this as I did

There's more to this than she's letting on and I know it, but I gave up asking like she wanted as we carried on being us alone, somewhere only we know.

"Liz run to me!" I shouted as she ran away from me  
"What!?" she shouted back puzzled  
"Just do it!" I laughed  
"Okay I'm trusting you!" They where the words that gave me hope that one day we could be together  
"RUN!" I yelled as she ran towards me I picked her up and spun her in the air she laughed like a 5 year old as I ran with her still in my arms, once I put her down I held her close to me our noses touching as she caught her breath.

"I love you" I whispered hoping she didn't hear  
"What?" Liz asked still letting me hold her close  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" I answered quietly  
"Avan" she pouted, before I could answer she had put her lips on mine I couldn't believe it we were kissing and it wasn't like a little kiss it was a real kiss one that meant something

Liz's POV

We were kissing and I started it I know that when I went home I would have to face Jacob, he's my boyfriend, but right now with Avan none of that mattered. I loved him and he loved me back.

"Liz?" Avan muttered  
"Yes" I answered obviously flirting it's just a habit after a kiss  
"I love you and seeing you the way you have been lately is killing me. If your not happy I can't have you stay there your the love of my life and seeing you hurt makes me hurt" he pleaded  
"Avan can we just be here me and you not have to worry about anything just be us?" I said whilst pecking his lips  
"Okay, but I'm not gonna let you get hurt if anyone even talks to you badly you call me!" He demanded  
"Sure"

Avan's POV

The rest of our day was made up of us making out, talking, laughing and Liz jumping into my arms this was the most perfect day ever, but the worst ending, she had to go back to that house.


End file.
